Death by an Angel
by MidnightGlow
Summary: Ever since Harry died Hermione hasn't been the same; she doesn't know what to do so she goes on a search to find herself and finds unexpected love.
1. Prologue

Prologue to 'Death by an Angel'  
  
He looked up at her pear-shaped face to see horror in those bright eyes he loved so much. She looked deathly pale, but that was to be expected. A small tear flowed silently down her check.  
  
"I'll always be with you," he said with a strange hoarseness in his voice, "Love all, trust a few, do wrong to none." (Shakespeare, All's Well) Then she burst into tears. This was his only way of warning her of the things yet to come and he knew these words would give her the temporary comfort she needed to carry on. "I love you," he said as death swept up on him.  
  
She touched his face and felt the warmth flowing out of it. She couldn't carry on like this. She needed him like a flower needs the sun. Then his eyes looked up at her and slowly closed. She stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. Leaving his lifeless body on the floor. What was she going to do? She didn't know who to turn to. She hadn't meant to kill him. The only feeling she had ever had for him was love. Only he had known she had loved him. She had to get out of here now. There was nothing left for her here. Harry was gone and she was all alone.  
  
'Life sucks' she thought bitterly as she ran from the clearing and into the maze of the Dark Forest. 'What will people think when they find him? I have to get out of here now.'  
  
Before she had gone more than a few yards she looked back at the body knowing she would never see it again. And then she ran clumsily to a place she had never been before.  
  
Once upon a year gone by  
  
she saw herself give in  
  
every time she closed her eyes  
  
she saw what could have been  
  
well nothing hurts and nothing bleeds  
  
when covers tucked in tight  
  
funny when the bottom drops  
  
how she forgets to fight... to fight  
  
and it's one more day in paradise  
  
one more day in paradise  
  
as darkness quickly steals the light  
  
that shined within her eyes  
  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
  
and soothes her mind with lies  
  
well all she wants and all she needs  
  
are reasons to survive  
  
a day in which the sun will take  
  
her artificial light... her light  
  
and it's one more day in paradise  
  
one more day in paradise  
  
it's one more day in paradise  
  
one last chance to feel alright... alright  
  
don't pretend to hold it in just let it out  
  
don't pretend to hold it in just push it out  
  
don't you try to hold it in just let it out and  
  
don't you try to hold it in you hold it in  
  
once upon a year gone by  
  
she saw herself give in  
  
every time she closed her eyes  
  
she saw what could have been  
  
-Vanessa Carlton  
  
The second he died her soul had been permanently damaged; she would never be the same again. 


	2. Painful Memories

Chapter 1 to 'Death by an Angel'  
  
She finally stopped in the middle of the Dark Forest. She kept telling herself that she hadn't killed him purposely. Her appearance was as disheveled as she felt. Her mousy brown hair fell limply on her shoulders and her once bright eyes were now clouded with painful tears.  
  
This wasn't the Hermione Granger she knew. This was an unprofessional scruffy girl who didn't even know where she was. At the thought she burst into fresh tears and began to run again. But before she went any farther she felt something that made her change her direction. 'I'm going mad' she thought as she ran blindly in the direction that she the 'invisible something' had pushed her.  
  
After a few minutes she stopped breathlessly. She was at the edge of the Dark Forest looking up at the castle she had thought of as her home for 7 years. But there was no comfort there anymore. Harry was gone and there was no reason for her to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * * * Flashback * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Mione" said Harry affectionately as they stepped into the Great Hall. Hermione smiled at Harry and they sat down next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Ron was already scarfing down his dinner, "Hi guys," said Ron with his mouth full.  
  
'These are the best days of my life,' thought Hermione as she put some salad on her plate.  
  
"So, are we going to study for our charms test in the empty room on the sixth floor today?" asked Harry who wasn't doing too well in charms.  
  
"Well if Hermione can pry herself from her books." Said Ron playfully.  
  
"I can, too, even though I'm not the one who is failing charms." Answered Hermione with mockingly.  
  
"That hurt, Mione." Said Ron teasingly.  
  
"Well this going to hurt more." said Hermione as she hurled a spoonful of mashed potatoes at him.  
  
Soon the entire cafeteria was pitching food at each other.  
  
'I want this moment to last forever' thought Hermione as she grabbed some pudding and threw it at Harry.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was painful to remember all the good times she'd had with Harry and Ron.  
  
But she had to keep moving before someone spotted her and investigated. She couldn't be left at the scene of Harry's death.  
  
When she looked back at the forest she saw a glimmer of silver coming towards her.  
  
'Oh no, someone's found me' she thought as she dived into a near by bush.  
  
But to her surprise it was a unicorn. 'What's a unicorn doing so close to Hogwarts?' she thought as she came closer to touch its silky mane.  
  
The unicorn neighed softly as Hermione pet the beautiful animal. And then she mounted the creature. The unicorn showed no sign of resistance and they road off together into the coming twilight.  
  
A/N- kinda short but theres more on the way. Please review. 


	3. Predictable Pain

Chapter 2 to 'Death by an Angel'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
The night now wrapped darkness around the globe that many called their home. The Earth was still revolving, but Hermione's world was destroyed. She couldn't put Harry's face out of her mind. She looked at the landscape around her in the fading light.  
  
'I'll have to return to Hogwarts soon, but I don't know where I am.' She thought and then the unicorn turned back in the direction they had come from as if it had heard her thoughts.  
  
She sighed and breathed in the crisp fall air. What had happened to those beautiful summer days? Why couldn't things just stay the way they had been? Everything had changed when they came back to Hogwarts for their last year. What went wrong?  
  
* * * * * Flashback * * * * *  
  
Hermione stood there in black on a rainy September day. Standing a few feet away was Ron Weasley and what was left of his family. His once radiant red hair was dull and rather untidy. He looked exactly like that of a child who had lost his way.  
  
It was true. While Ron had been on vacation with his best friends something terrible had happened. Of course Ron had noticed something was wrong with his mother before he'd had left, but had thought nothing of it. Now he repeated the same sentence in his head. 'If Only.' 'If Only..' The worst part was no one could even tell him how she had died. Was it because they wanted to protect him or was there some other forbidden reason? After his mothers death and his return home, his father hadn't been the same. Two days later Ron woke up to find that his father was gone; most likely dead.  
  
Hermione Granger paid no attention to her wet hair and clothing as she walked towards Ron. Hermione had never lost someone important to her. She didn't know the excruciating pain of the life.  
  
A light fog now encircled the scene making it look even more obscure. Ron didn't cry as they lowered the casket into the damp Earth. He looked at his youthful sister and saw the raw pain unmasked in her eyes. He didn't want to think about what their family would do after this was all over. No one wanted to think about these things it was much too painful. But he knew most of the pain pressed on Ginny the most. He'd heard her crying every night since his mother's death. But only Ron was there to comfort her. He knew what is was like to be surrounded by people and yet all alone.  
  
In Hermione's mind she reflected upon just how much suffering she'd had in her life. Little did she know pain was about to become predictable in her life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When she looked at her surroundings again there was Hogwarts in front of her she felt almost refreshed from her ride. With the past out of her mind for a moment, she started towards the steps of the massive castle. She turned to thank the unicron, but it was nowhere in sight. She was almost prepared to face her fears and confront the ones who had caused her the most pain; the ones she loved most. 


	4. Unforgivable

Chapter 3 to 'Death by an Angel'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
The loneliness of the dark halls reflected her heart and soul. No one walked these once bright halls. Black. Dark. Alone.  
  
The torch dispensed only eerie artificial light. Green and glowing, the only thing to light her way. Her footsteps sounded against the marble floor. Quick and precise, she knew exactly where she was going and exactly what she was going to do.  
  
But a new sound met her ears. More footsteps. Only that wasn't possible. All were gone. No one was left. So who was there?  
  
She quickened her pace afraid of what was lurking behind each shadow. Fear clogged her mind and made her turn sharply in the other direction.  
  
No one was there. She let out a small sob. The anxiety clutched her. No one was there.  
  
She ran. There was only one thing left to do. Only one thing left to fight for.  
  
Wait. There was something in the hall. Something luminous moving towards her.  
  
More footsteps confirmed her thoughts. It was a person. And it was coming fast towards her. She had to get out of there. She had to hide.  
  
Before she moved she felt a hand clutch her thin wrist and jerk her around.  
  
There in front of her was the man who had helped her kill her love. The one who had started the pain and death.  
  
He raised his finger to his lips signing for her to be silent. But there was no one to hear her anyway. A tear slowly trickled down her face. He might as well kill her there. She was already dead in spirit.  
  
Now she remembered. Those cold eyes stared down at her and slowly said,  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
This brought back horrible memories and strange pain.  
  
* * * * * Flashback * * * * *  
  
Hermione walked up the staircase and into the library. Back then she had longed for the freedom and independence of being alone in the library.  
  
She smiled to herself and went to the back of the library. She picked up a book with a royal blue cover and gold lettering.  
  
"Hello." Said a cold voice in her ear. An icy breath tingled her neck. She dropped the book, startled by the voice.  
  
She turned sharply to see Draco Malfoy standing in front of her. A menacing smile plastered on his pale face.  
  
She desperately turned and tried to run, but he gripped her wrist tightly. There was no escape.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Let me go."  
  
"No, you see, we really need to talk."  
  
"Get away from me, I'm with Harry now." She said desperately.  
  
"It'll only be a few days before the school closes and we need to talk." He said urgently.  
  
Hermione cried out, but no one heard her. There were only 10 people left in the school. Everyone else was gone. Everyone had left after the suicides. Everyone had left after HE had come back.  
  
"Harry won't be here longer either if you don't do something. The only reason he's still here is because you are." He said and let go of her wrist, but she didn't move.  
  
"You're working for HIM. I know you are." Se spat.  
  
"Listen to me. You have to get Harry out of here. Soon." He said.  
  
But she just stared at him, trying to decide whether he was being sincere or not. After a few moments of silence, she ran straight out of the library.  
  
Draco smiled maliciously. If he couldn't have her no one would.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Hermione, we have to talk." He said.  
  
She stared up at Draco Malfoy and said, "Nothing can make up for what you've done. To me. To Ron. To Harry." She said, her eyes flashing, "What you have done is unforgivable." 


	5. Enduring Death

Chapter 4 to 'Death by an Angel'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
"Touching, really Hermione, but there are more important matters that we must discuss." Said Draco Malfoy.  
  
She stared up at his face. His eyes, cold like ice, stared down at her with equal intensity. If he hadn't looked up at that second Hermione was sure he would have burned a hole in her.  
  
"Unforgivable." She whispered.  
  
"Hermione.." And said and his voice trailed on.  
  
She didn't speak again, she knew what sort of situation she was in; she knew that danger of speech.  
  
"Say something, damn it!" he roared. Her silence was like death, and it was quickly spreading to him. He shook her shoulders, willing her to speak. Was this what he had traded a life in for? A girl who wouldn't love him?  
  
Hermione breathed in a sharp breath, ragged and hoarse, that made a small mist in the air when she exhaled. The castle, which hadn't been lived in for days, was cold and stuffy. Free from freshness.  
  
He looked into her eyes and saw nothing. A bleakness of a person who had experienced something that was only kept in a person's core. Nothing could free her from what she had done. The chains of death were slowly strangling her. He needed to free her.  
  
"We're alone in this world, you know. We're the only ones. Two of an extinct race. A race of survival. We have to endure this." He said. The strange thing was that he was right.  
  
They were the same and yet different. They possessed the vitality of survival. They had the means to endure anything.  
  
"Hermione listen to me. You know what I say is true. You're afraid that you can live without him. You know you can."  
  
At that remark she felt something inside her heart. Something struck it hard. She knew that he was telling the truth. Something inside of her didn't want to think it was. She had loved Harry, and she always would. But she was a survivor. Harry had left her behind.  
  
"No, no." she said trying to convince herself. Her mind flashed back to the dying face of her love, the face of horror when she killed him. She hadn't meant to, she loved him.  
  
"Hermione, look at me." His voice turning soft. He reached down and touched her cheek gently.  
  
But she slapped it away and said, "Get away, you don't know anything about love, you've never lost someone like I have. You can't understand."  
  
He concentrated on her eyes; his own eyes were squinting, as if he hadn't seen the real Hermione before.  
  
"I'll go then." He said and left Hermione leaning against the cold wall. He walked away.  
  
Hermione wished he had never been a part of her life, she wished everything would go back to the way it was before. Before it all started.  
  
* * * * * Flashback * * * * *  
  
She walked clumsily into the abandoned Great Hall, tears streaming from her eyes. How could it get any worse?  
  
"Harry." She said amid the bursts of tears. And Harry Potter looked up from his book. She didn't like the way he looked at her. Hollow and emotionless. He had been like that ever since Ron's death.  
  
"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
But she just ran into his arms and cried. Why did things have to be like this?  
  
"Hermione, where is Dumbledore?" he asked, trying to get information from her.  
  
"In his office." She said.  
  
"I have to go now. Go to the common room, now. Lavender should be there." He said.  
  
"No Harry, don't leave me." She cried.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Trust me." He said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
He trugged out the door and shut it quietly behind him. She heard a sharp laugh from the corner. Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she asked.  
  
"That's no way to treat your love, Hermione." He said.  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
"I know, but anyway, about Mr. Potter." He said.  
  
"No." she said firmly, "he is staying here with me."  
  
"Why do you insist that he stay? Almost everyone is gone. Why isn't he in hiding? Because of you, Hermione. He loves you." He said.  
  
"Voldemort can't touch him here. He's safe with me." She said.  
  
"Really, do you think he'd be so safe if he knew what you did?" he asked.  
  
"We are over, Malfoy." She whispered angrily.  
  
"Well, I just hope no one finds out where he is, especially Voldemort." He said slyly.  
  
"Go away, before I call Harry back." She screamed.  
  
"I'll go then." He said. And walked out. He left her sitting there, alone.  
  
* * * * * Flashback * * * * *  
  
"Wait!" Hermione cried down the hall, "Wait." 


End file.
